1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a thin film transistor array substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices generally control the light transmissivity of liquid crystal having dielectric anisotropy liquid crystal using an electric field, so as to display pictures. The liquid crystal display device is manufactured to include a color filter substrate with a color filter array and a thin film transistor array substrate which are disposed opposite to each other in the center of liquid crystal layer.
The thin film transistor array substrate is configured to include a plurality of pixel electrodes formed in a matrix shape. The plurality of pixel electrodes individually receive data signals. The thin film transistor array substrate further includes a plurality of thin film transistors configured to individually driver the plurality of pixel electrodes, a plurality of gate lines used for controlling the thin film transistors, and a plurality of data lines guiding data signals to the thin film transistors.
As such, the thin film transistor array substrate has a stacked layer structure that a plurality of insulation layers and a plurality of conductive layers are stacked on. The thin film transistor array substrate is configured to include first to third conductive layers opposite to one another in the center of the insulation layers. The first conductive layer forms the gate lines and gate electrodes of the thin film transistors. The second conductive layer forms the data lines and source/drain electrodes of the thin film transistors. The third conductive layer forms the plurality of pixel electrodes and others.
Moreover, the thin film transistor array substrate includes a plurality of jumpers which correspond to the third conductive layer and are used for connecting the first and second conductive layers. Each of the jumpers passes through a first contact hole and a second contact hole and contacts the first and second conductive layers. The first contact hole penetrates two insulation films and exposes the first conductive layer. The second contact hole penetrates one insulation film and exposes the second conductive layer.
However, the third conductive layer used for forming the pixel electrodes and others is formed from a transparent electrode material, such as indium tin oxide, which has a large sheet resistance. Accordingly, the contact resistance characteristic becomes lower, and the contact resistance characteristic of the jumper is deteriorated.